


Love in This Club

by Oneddirtygirl



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alcohol, Club Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Hiccups, Rough Sex, Straight Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneddirtygirl/pseuds/Oneddirtygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets nervous and gets hiccups before fucking you at a club. Written from a prompt on twitter.</p>
<p>Follow us at @oneddirtygirls2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in This Club

It’s been three months since I started working at the club. Money was good and I’ve met some pretty big celebs. Not that I can make a big deal out of it. It was part of my contract unfortunately. We have several VIPs in the house tonight and I am definitely nervous. I put the final touches on my make-up and smoothed my little black dress. Time to go! 

“You have to take table 2! I can’t do it.” My floor partner practically cried.

“You have to get over it. I’m nervous too but they aren’t going to have you working here if you can’t be professional.” I felt bad. The girl was just 18. I just looked at it for what it was, being paid to flirt. I made my way to the table. Great, they looked pretty pissed already. How long did she leave them waiting? 

“Hello boys. Sorry for the delay. What can I get for you?” God they’re all gorgeous, even more beautiful in person. Harry ordered for everyone. So sure of himself at such a young age, almost too sure. 

I collected their rather large order and made my way back. They were all off in their own little worlds. I placed the drinks around the table and they all murmured thanks. I still had a shot and a beer on my try.

“Did I miss someone?” I scanned the table.

“Just yourself, love.” Harry winked.

“Oh! Much appreciated but not allowed. I’ll leave it here. You drink it for me.”

“Maybe some other time then.” He looked disappointed. 

The boys drank for hours. They didn’t seem too into dancing. They did say they had just finished a busy day of press. Liam and Zayn left first both saying a genuine thanks for treating them normally. Little did they know on the inside I was losing it. Girls would kill to be this close. 

“Ok gentleman. Last round, pick your poison.”

“None for me. Niall and I were just leaving.” Louis said putting on his jacket.

“Harry, you alright to get home bro?” Niall asked.

“I’ll be fine. Go on.” Harry said. “I’ll take another beer and two shots.”

I let them finish their goodbyes and got Harry’s drinks. Boy seemed to have a pretty high tolerance level. I’d be on the floor by now. 

“Here you are. Forgive me but how are you not totally shit faced right now?” I blurted without thinking.

“Wouldn’t you like to know? Now, how about you do a shot with me?” He began to hiccup. “Oops, so much for being smooth Styles.” 

“Actually, it’s kind of cute. Makes you seem like less of an asshole.” Oh God where did my filter go. “I’m sorry. That was rude.”

“Not rude -hiccup- just honest -hiccup-. I’m so sorry. -hiccup- This is embarrassing” He blushed. “Would you -hiccup- believe me if I -hiccup- said I didn't drink that -hiccup- much?"

"No. I don't believe you. You sound completely trashed! In fact, how are you getting home? No way can I let you drive." 

"Uhm. Niall was actually my ride. I was -hiccup- hoping to maybe hang out -hiccup with you? I promise I'm not that drunk. See they're gone. One for you and one for me?" He flashed the megawatt smile.

“I really shouldn’t. It could cost me my job.” even just standing here could get me in trouble.

"That's twice a patron asked you. It's usually frowned upon, but Christ have a drink with the man."Tj our   
bouncer startled us both. "Bosses have gone 10 minutes ago. You have a key. You, walk her to her car. I'll lock up out front. Just lock the back door."

"Well that's that then." I reached for the shot as Harry pulled it out of reach.

"Nope! No hands. Now I'm going to make you work for it."

"Boy, someone got all brave again." Was he serious? Yes apparently he was. He gestured for me to put hands behind my back. When he was satisfied he pushed the tiny glass forward. I leaned forward, eyes on his, and sucked the cup into my mouth. His eyes widened as I returned the glass to its starting position with ease.

"Your turn hot shot." I sat down next to him. "Hands behind your back. If I can do it you can."

He looked as if he would protest but did as he was told. He struggled a little to get the glass where he wanted it. He quickly tossed it back spilling almost half down his cheek and neck. Without thinking I licked up his neck collecting what still dripped. 

"Wow. I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that."

Harry sat for a moment, organizing his thoughts. He slid out of the booth and circle so he was in front of me. He pulled me so we were standing face to face. I was a good 6 inches shorter than him.

"You've got one minute to decide if we are leaving or if I can fuck you right here on this table." He said it without demand. Like it was entirely my choice what happened next. 

My pulse quickened and I felt the heat at my core. I lifted myself so I was sitting on the edge of the table and pulled him so he was standing between my legs. I ran my hands down his exposed chest. Why does he even wear a shirt? It almost completely unbuttoned anyway. I felt him shudder. No wait not shudder.

"Do you have hiccups again?" 

"Ignore it. A silly nervous habit. I can't help it." He rolled his eyes. "They'll be gone before I'm inside you."

He kissed down my neck, small jolts rocking his chest as he fought them off. He pulled to top of my dress down exposing my breasts.

"Just as I thought no bra." He murmured sucking one tight nipple into his mouth.

My hands wound through his curls as he continued sucking and licking at me. He laid me back on the table pushing the bottom of my dress up over my hips exposing my black thong. He hooked his thumbs under the material and swiftly pulled them off. He balled the material and slipped it in his pocket. His fingers traced along my inner thigh leading to my center. He began massaging slow circles before slipping one slender finger inside me, then a second as he continued the delicious pressure with his palm. My breathing became shallow as the pressure began to build. Just as I was about to come he stopped.

“Not yet. I want to feel you.” He said nudging my legs further apart while sucking his fingers in his mouth. “By the way, no more hiccups.”

He entered me on one swift thrust. I let a low moan escape. He filled me perfectly. My fingers trailed up his back as he began to move inside of me. His teeth grazed my collarbone and I knew he was leaving marks. If he was going to leave marks so would I. Harry began to move faster and harder as scratched down his backbone. He let out deep grunts with each thrust. My orgasm hit me hard. I bit into the soft skin at the base of throat to keep from being too loud. I realized he was getting close. Being a total bitch I pushed him off. Confusion crossed his face as I stood up from the table. I let him sweat for a minute before dropping to my knees. I took him in deep, sucking hard.

“Fuck! I’m going to come.” Harry grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled.

I pushed him as back as I could as I felt the pulses of his orgasm begin. I swallowed everything he had effectively stunning him to silence. When he was finished he pulled me to him kissing me forcefully.

“A bit more than I expected but definitely a good end to the night. Let’s get out of here. You’re coming to my place. I’m going to need some more of that.” Harry winked as we walked out of the club....


End file.
